Sailor Moon:Writer's Block
by ShadowTrickster
Summary: Jim,a normal artist,has his work cut out for him when he travels to Japan and meets the one named sailor moon and finds he is more than he finds himself to be.Is he really an enemy?Read and find out.-UPDATED-PLZ REVIEW!
1. Jim Meets Serena

HI everyone!This is my first so give me a break!heh.hope you enjoy. Also i DID NOT create sailor moon.   
  
  
  
  
Jim found himself looking out toward the city of japan from his apartment window three floors up room 39B.This was his first week here and he was getting used to everyting.He sighed and ran his hand though his thick messy brown hair that was cut above his ears.He had been meaning to brush it but he just had so much on his mind.He worked as an artist,and was around 21 years of age.He liked to draw and paint signs and was plaining to make a comic book,but he was having the bad case of wrighters block and couldn't think up chararters.He thought adout useing his childhood drawings to help but he just looked at them in distaste and put them back in his scrap book.He stood feeling it would help to go take a walk around the block,besides he could use the freash air,he thought.He picked up his brown wool coat,that was great for cold days,and put it on over his dark blue short sleaved shirt and he didn't take the time to notice the different colored paint stains on his blue jeans and walked out taking the stairs.  
  
He wasn't half way around the block when he ran into someone.The first thing he noticed was that this person had long blonde hair that came from to buns on on the top of her head that remined him of meatballs,and the person had fallen back,and was fact a short girl and was wailing her heart out,he was taken back by surprize,"I'm sorry miss..are you..ok?"he stamered,no sure what to do.But the girl would not stop.  
  
That same morring Serena was walking down the side walk after having been snapped at by luna for sleeping late.she sighed her bright blue eyes stood out with tiredness.She was also pretty sure Raye would get on to her as well as calling her every name she could think of.She bet Luna had done left and been there by now.Serena stopped,just her luck.She was just passing the icecream shop,she tried to pass without going in but couldn't help herself and when in and asked the person at the desk joyfully,"Can I have a vinalla icecream with extra chocolate and whipped cream on top...and..."she stopped she couldn't think of anything else so she added,"Please?"The casher nodded and fixed it up and serena payed him and went out licking her ice cream joyfully.  
  
She looked at the watch on her wrist,"AHH!"she wailed,"I'm going to be late!,Rayes gonna kill me!"At that she ran turning the corner running into someone by mistake,and fell back in surprize and fell on her back side and her eyes watered up with tears,she couldn't help but cry.She felt ashamed of herself but that didn't help and heard a frightened vocie of the person she had ran into"..im sorry"was all she heard and felt herself being helped up.  
  
Jim had reached down to pull her up trying to calm her down without much effort.and glanced nerously around at the people starting to stare,'great',he moaned in his mind,'great first day out'.He looked down and noticed something sticky on his shirt.Ice cream.The girl had been holding ice cream he thought,"Hey.."he said louder than he wanted,".want me to get you some ice cream?"he asked,"anything you want..."that seemed to have done the trick cause she stopped,almost as fast as she started,her eyes were puffy and red,she also had ice cream all over her blue sweater and some on her blue jeans,"and.."he added rather nervously,"i'll get you a new sweater.."   
  
Neither of them had noticed a strange black cat eyeing them,the cresent moon on it's forehead shone in the sunlight.  
_________________________  
That's that!..for now...should I contiune it? 


	2. Jim Meets the others.

Okay kay.I tried to clean my typing up a bit.But i'm going to go watch a movie.Sorry for my mistakes.I'll have to fix them later.And also I did NOT make sailor moon.  
________  
  
Jim wiped the sticky mess of his shirt,as best as he could and looked stiffly up at the puffy eyed girl infrount of him,who was trying to get the mess off her shirt as well.  
  
"uuhh-"he paused thinking of something quick to say,"I'm Jim...and you are...?"   
  
"Serena.."she said simply.  
  
"Serena..."he mummbled in thought like he had heard it somewere."well serena...i'm dreadfully sorry"and at that he pulled out his wallet from his coat pocket,and pulled put a 20 dollor bill and held it out.And he watched in amusement as her eyes grew wide and she took it.  
  
Serena looked at the 20 dollar bill in a amazment and thought,'wow!what a guy!'and then she said out loud,"Thanks a bunch!..."she folded it up as he said,"Your welcome -er- serena..would you like to go for that ice cream?"she heard him ask,and she felt herself get a wide smile,"Su-"she froze getting a mental picture of raye and her 'look'.  
  
"no..i'm..sorry..."she wimpered,"I have to meet some friends..i'm already late..."she was fixing to turn and leave when a thought struck her,"Hey..why don't 'you' come we me to meet my friends?..hmmm.."she leaned intently closer to him.  
  
Jim was taken back by this display,but it felt like a good oppertunity to meet people,"Okay..sure."he agreed not knowing what he was getting himself into.He watched her do a dance of joy and sprint off,and he followed,wondering were she got all her energy.  
  
It only took a few minutes for them to reach raye's shrine,were they were suppose to met in the first place.Jim watched serena walk into the shine.'it looks like she thinks she's walking to her doom' he ovserved to himself and jumped as he heard a yell,"SERENA WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED!"he heard serena wimper.  
  
"and you know serena..maybe you shouldn't worry adout ice cream so much...we have scout duties you know.."he heard a different voice say with a bit more intelligence,and he stopped to wonder,'scout?..girl scouts?.."he thought in puzzlement.  
  
"Yeah!...but i ran into someone..."came in serena quickly but was cut off by another voice,"A boy???...what'd he look like???"  
  
He then heard serena's nervous voice,"-er-...yes...."and the voice squeeked with excitement,"Is he cute?"  
  
At this point Poor old Jim felt himself turn red in the face and he listened still standing outside,yet he hadn't bothered to go in."Mina!"he hear them all address the voice with a sigh.  
  
"uumm......mina..."started serena,"he's standing right outside...."Jim froze as he heard silence and walked nervously in.  
  
When he walked in he saw a group of girls,he supposed the blonde haired firl was mina,he noticed that she had turned as red as himself.He felt himself turn even redder as they all stared transfixed at him.  
  
First he noticed serena standing up,and then a dark haired girl wearing a white rode with a red sash tied around her middle.Her face was still flushed with the eariler anger which was subsiding.  
  
And then he seen the girl standing next to her,a browned haired girl who'd face was turned toward him looking curious.He noticed she was very tall and had a strong proud look adout her.Her hair was fixed neatly in a pont tail and she wore a green long sleaved shirt and old blue jeans.  
  
Then beside her he seen what he supposed to be mina.She had long blonde hair pulled back with a red bow .She wore a orange sweater with a long orange skirt which had marking that he could no make out going around it.  
  
After her he seen a blue haired girl who wore her hair short.And she was also the only one sitting down and she had a book open across her lap.She didn't look as surprized as the others.And she wore,what appered to be a school uniform.  
  
He looked at them all and grined nervously and opened his mouth to say hello but was cut off by a growling behind him.  
_____________________________  
heh..you like?i know theres a bunch of spelling erroes but as i said.I can't right now.I promise to go over them tomorrow!and might change things around.Complain all you want.If you point out my mistakes i'll know that i'll do better in the next chaper,if you want me to contiune it. 


	3. Who is jim really?

I'm trying my best with what i got.I know some things are odd.But i'll get better.I hope.well anyway.Read and enjoy!  
_________________________   
Jim froze when he heard it.He watched the other's faces expecting them to been as frightened as he.But all he seen was how surprized they were.  
  
"C'mon luna!Stop being so rude."complained serena.  
  
'luna?'Jim thought to hisself as he started to turn,and what he saw almost made him fall over.What he saw he thought was a black furball with VERY sharp teeth.It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at.A cat.  
  
Serena and the others watched as they saw the strange young man turn and started backing up in fright.  
  
"LUNA!"serena yelled,irritation could be heard plainly in her voice.Luna stopped and turn her anger gaze at serena and ran over to her and jumped on her shoulder.Serena bearly noticed because the cat she knew as luna was so light.  
  
"I don't like the look of him..."came a worried voice in her ear,serena turned looking at luna in puzzlement."I feel dark energy around him.."Luna contuiuned but serena cut it,saying this louder than she thought,"But he's really nice..he can't be-"At this point luna had hit her on the back of the head with her tail.  
  
"OW!"serena wailed,"Luna,What was that for!!?"  
  
Jim watched with surprize.'C-cat?'he shuddered in his mind.'did 'it' just whisper to her!?'he asked himself as he watched as Serena started threatening the'black-furball'.  
  
Jim suddenly felt a solf cold wind,he hadn't paided attention because he was sure the door was still open.What he didn't notice was that a dark object had appered in the room.  
  
He looked up as he heard a laugh,a cold dark laugh.And he found it so familer.He blinked a few times as if getting something out of his eyes and found himself saying,"Binto..."he kneeled to the grownd as he would a king.He found he had no control over his speech and body actions.  
  
'What's happening to me!?'he asked himself wildly.  
  
and at that he heard a faint chuckle,he noticed that he had been looking at the back side of a floating person,who was turning around to meet his gaze....  
_____________________  
hehehe...still want me to contiune it?.... 


	4. Were did he go!?

Jim's frosty blue eye meet the inhuman darker blue eyes the of stranger.For a moment he watched transfixed,lost in the deep pools of those eye.'were had he seen them before?'he asked himself.  
  
He tore his eyes away,looking at the floor,gasping for breath as if he had been running laps around town.  
  
He closed his eyes for a breif moment,pulling himself togeather.As he was doing so and felt a hand under his chin lifting his face up to meet this persons face.If you could call it a person.  
  
He opened he eyes in surprize finding himself looking into those eyes agian.He saw a glint and the figures mouth turned up into a grin.  
  
that was the was the only thing he saw as he felt suddenly dizzy.He couldn't fight it and fell to the floor put into an uneasy sleep.  
  
He hadn't noticed Serena and her friends eyeing the figure with hatered and him with utter surprize but he knew no more.  
  
"What do you want!?"Demaned Rei,the black haired priestess.  
  
"Yeah!Speak up before I knock your block off!"threatened Lita,the brown haired fighting champion.  
  
They had watched with great surprize as a guy wearing a odd black uniform appered infront of there very eyes.He had dark brown hair and was hovering a few feet off the ground.He was looking at his prize laying on the ground,and looked up at them with a girn,his eyes challenging.  
  
"You..better..answer..her"Lita demanded once more unable to hold her own.Wanting to wipe that annoying smirk off his face,she threw a high punch for his face,but before it could hit it's target,he dissappered into thin air.  
  
He was gone.  
________  
SORRY this was so short!i'll make the next one longer!But you have to reveiw or i won't bother!hehe.well g'night!school..... 


	5. Another normal day?

NEW chapter!bah.Hope this one is better.hope you like.ENJOY!  
  
_______________________  
"Darnit!"lita growled,nearly hitting the wall,but stopping herself from being so.  
All the them were staring transfixed at were lita was standing,looking like she would kill someone.  
  
"What just happened?"Serena asked,testing out her voice,she hadn't moved from were she stood.  
  
Luna moved,standing beside Serena,sence she was a cat she had to look up to her."I knew he was troble when I first layed eyes on him.."  
  
"w-what.?"serena asked,looking down on the black cat trying to let the words sink in.  
  
"ohh greeaaaat meat-ball head,WHAT have you done this time?."Rei asked,standing up as well.  
Serena looked at rei,meat-ball head was referring to herself.She hated that name."QUIT calling me MEAT-BALL HEAD!"she yelled at rei,stamping her foot like a child.  
"well what are you then...?.."rei asked with a smirk.  
  
By this time Ami stood from her sitting postion on the floor,"Stop!we have to figure out what is going on."She said looking around,waiting for a responce.  
They all looked at her,besides serena and rei who were glaring at each other.  
They all nodded,pulling Rei and Serena away from each other,huddling around in a group.  
_________________________________  
"you found him!?..but how?"came a baffled voice that seemed to echo in the distance.Jim felt as if he was on the end of a tunnle listening to the echo of there words,he felt lost and confused.  
  
"It feels like him...but he looks differnt."the echo contiuned and there came a faint chuckle reminding him of the last person he seen before falling in this hole.  
  
"He's older..."the sly voice said,"But all that matters is that he is back..."  
Jim felt a sudden pain in his right arm,he felt himself wince.  
"Why did you do that!?"asked a horrorfied voice.  
"He won't remember us and he might cause troble..."the voice said calmly.  
"He doesn't...remember us..?..."  
"I'm just glad we got him before 'they' got him..."  
  
There came a sigh."yes..i suppose there is no other way.."  
Jim heard a few moments of silence and the click klacking of something he could not see.Suddenly there came a preasure and pain went through his body,it was unbearible.He heard yelling .It took him a few moments to realize that he was the one yelling.  
  
After a few moments it all suddenly stopped,there was just the faint traces of pain.  
"It can't be...."came the normaly calm voice.  
"He is strong...is he not dear brother?"it was the other voices turn to laugh.  
"Yes...we'll have to do this differntly....before the Crystal can reach him..."  
"But...if we can't drain the memories-"the voice was cut off.  
  
"We can...he hasn't had the best in his poor human life....."  
"really...how so?"  
"We'll send him back...."  
"WHAT!?"the person of this voice he could tell wasn't agreeing.Jim also thought from the blackness of his mind what they were talking adout.They were talking adout him,he was sure of that.But what was the crystal.and who is the 'they' they were talking adout?This thought was interupted but and answer of the other voice.  
  
"You'll see....."  
  
Jim felt the air shift.It took a moment for his mind to clear and he realized he was slowly coming to."Were am i?"He mummbled sleeply,sitting up.He realized he was in his own bed in his own room.Nothing had changed.  
  
Was it a dream?He asked himself,blinking in bewilderment.She shook his head."what a dream..."he wondered if he was just trying to convience himself it was just that.But it seemed so real and he felt stiff and he noticed there was a bandage on his left arm and he was still wearing the same clouths when he met the meat-ball haired girl.  
  
He didn't bother taking off the bandage,he was way too confused.He took a deep breath and decided a bath would be best,get his thoughts all togeather.All this over a lousy dream.Maybe he had been in a accident.Maybe the blonde did something to him.He shook his head.There we went agian,going over board.But he couldn't help but wonder.  
  
He pushed it all aside and got ready to take a bath.  
  
He found he couldn't take the bandage off,it seemed to be glued on,so he tried his best to inore it  
  
Once he was out and dressed,he picked up a comb and went though his hair once and looked aound,glancing at the negicted drawing pad and sighed.He still hadn't had a good comic.Maybe he could take a quick walk,he heard there was a arcade adout a few blocks away,the best place to ask kids adout the're favoite super heros.Besides,he had a weakness for games.  
  
He grined to himself and sprinted out the door,pushing all his problems aside.  
  
Once he got to the arcaed he seen a large poster in the window of Sailor-V.He examined it for a moment,it sure reminded him of someone.  
  
He opened the door and walked in,only finding himself bumping into another blonde teenager,this time they both fell back said,"Sorry!"at the same time.  
  
His eyes widened as did the blonde,she drew in a breath,"It's you......"  
____  
bwah.....heh....well anyway.Tell me what you think!i didn't read over it.I'm too lazy...hehe...reveiw!PLEASE! 


End file.
